


Love Miracle is like Sunshine after Rain

by zelenamoemoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelenamoemoe/pseuds/zelenamoemoe
Summary: "I would be nothing without the pain you gave." Mikasa said in tears."What ever you want, I can handle it. If I can tell you how much I love you. I think I'll go crazy, even crazier. To remember the beautiful us of the past. It's too hard for me right now. So don't leave...." - Levi told her in a broken smile.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 4





	1. The Mistaken Wind.

The wind blew gently, leaves full of yellow, red, orange circled the blue sky ... He read the newspaper he bought this morning thoughtfully by the bench behind the garden, his head always thinking about his work. Pausing his thoughts, he put down his teacup, got up, and put on his leather jacket. He reached his motorbike, climbed, and glided away like the wind. He entered the street...  
"I'll be back early today because I'm still busy" - that's what he thought. Suddenly a wind blew a leaf before his eyes. Then it flew to a small tea shop...

"Mikasa! What are you doing?" Sasha asked happily. She is Mikasa's closest colleague.  
"I'm just thinking miscellaneous. You have a new hair clip, right, how pretty!" - Mikasa laughed. "Surely someone gave it to you, right?" Her gesture looks funny.  
"N- No way..." - Sasha blushed - "I just saw this clip on the internet the other day, immediately hit" add to cart! "- Both giggled.  
"Hey, two girls! Stop talking and get back to work!" - The shop owner instructed.  
Mikasa and Sasha work together in the small teahouse on the street. Every day, the customers are not so crowded, so two people talk to each other for leisure, but the owner always wants the two of you to show a professional attitude wherever you are.  
Two close friends often joke about each other about gossip, movies, or love stories - "Hey, lady! Hurry over here!" a customer calls Mikasa.  
"Can you see the worm in this teacup? What are you doing so sloppy? Make it right for me!"  
Mikasa was extremely bewildered but calmly "I remember when I brought out the tea a while ago where there was nothing in the tea but the few remaining teas?"  
"So what is this? Your worm or your carelessness-"  
"The worm is still wriggling." - He said - "Didn't you put a live worm in here, but the tea was so hot if you gave up it long ago."  
"Because ... at ... hmm! I don't need any more compensation, I'm back here!" - so that guy ran away ...  
"Dammit! That's all for tea!" - Sasha shouted.  
"Luckily, I do not need to compensate." - Mikasa said - "I don't know who you are but I owe you a thank you."  
"I'm Levi. Only Levi."

After the clutter between customers and employees, people gradually got back to work.  
"Thank you, my name is Mikasa - an employee of Zavier tea shop. I will invite you to have a cup of tea every day." Mikasa laughed.  
"You don't have to be polite, but I accept your invitation." "I heard that this shop has good tea" - Levi thought.  
"I'm going, my job is waiting for me" - After saying he left the money on the table and went straight to the door.  
"Goodbye." Mikasa goes back to work.  
After working time Mikasa prepares to leave, Sasha says: "Today is really lucky, without him I don't know how things will be!"  
Mikasa was fiddling with teacups while replying: "If he doesn't handle him I would still give him a lesson!"  
"Mikasa is still "strong" like usual haizz ..." - Sasha teased.  
"What did you say to me ????" - Mikasa immediately turned around.  
"As ferocious as she is, haha" - Sasha said that, she was immediately looked at by Mikasa with a cold face.  
"No way I was like that... Just say that, but I am very grateful due to him."  
"Uh ??? Or it was struck by love at first sight? - Sasha laughs happily because she has been teased and now has her full revenge. Meanwhile Mikasa just "poked" for an hour and then quickly walked back...  
Since it is not far from home to work, she often walks home for convenience. Even so, she always wanted to be on the motorbike to drive the brakes home. Why? Perhaps it was because of that she felt a sense of freedom and personality ...  
That night she slept, remembering what had happened to help Mikasa better understand the meaning of life. And then she thought, before closing her eyes to sleep: "Thank you ..."

"A-choo!!!" Levi sat restlessly on his desk. It's already 0 a.m. and he still can't sleep. So he decided to sit on his desk to plan for tomorrow.  
"Signing a contract with company A, meeting company B, making bank payments, bla bla bla ..." he stopped suddenly "I'm pretty free tomorrow too ... go to that store again so. " He decided then turned off the light and went to bed to take a nap...

Tomorrow:   
It was a shimmering sunny day on every street. Busy traffic began to follow each other. The red foliage greets the morning by flying to house windows. Mikasa walked in the shimmering sunlight and thought, "Today it's beautiful."  
Suddenly from somewhere the roar of a motorbike roared. She immediately looked back. "Another beautiful car company that I do not know yet, only, can I ever pass that motor." - she thought  
But the truth is that no one knows anything in advance, the car runs up to her, the person sitting on it steps down, takes off his helmet. "Wasn't she the unlucky girl yesterday?"  
"You are Levi ???? Why are you here?" - Mikasa was surprisingly surprised.  
"I'm on my way to your shop."  
"I was buying sugar and going back to the shop."  
"Or do I pass you there?" Levi thought carefully and said. He saw the heavy stuff she was holding so...  
"Of course." Mikasa replied with a cold face, "It's fine, such a beautiful motor!!!" She was helpless with her childish thoughts.  
Then he and she sat in the car, her hands behind the car to avoid falling. Then he turned on the engine and the two-headed towards the end of their first meeting...

"Broken - broken glass, shattered - picture shattered, everything changes but I don't change. Where will everything go without that shadow? Is there any unraveling fate left?" Not broken? No hearing, not hearing anything from those sexy lips, I feel more sorry for her .... " 

"Reng rang! Rang rang!" Levi woke up, sweat-drenched on his forehead, he slowly reached for the phone to turn off the alarm and then put his back on the bed, eyes wide, not leaving the ceiling - "What was that?"

"Dancing with you hand in hand, a bright light emanating from the last lovely smile. I have so absorbed in my mind that the light was red or orange, yellow or green, not at all. to the world, I have felt for so long ... " "The lyrics are so good, Mikasa you have a taste of music." - Sasha praised gently. It is very strange to act like that. The Sasha she knew before, with a childlike personality, spoke an adult. She thought and laughed:   
"I just added subtly to the playlist played in my teahouse, I didn't expect the shopkeeper to play this song."   
"Clack, clack!"   
"Ah! There are guests and I'll pick it up."  
"Hello."  
"Is it you, Levi? Come in" - Mikasa smiled slightly  
Levi stood still for a few seconds before that smile. I was still dazed by my dream last night ...  
"I feel a bit tired today, I have a chance to drop by after work because I am also interested in tea," Levi said, rubbing his tangled head lightly.  
"Or should I recommend some kind of tea!" After saying that, Mikasa used her delicate eyes to probe every part of his face, forehead, eyes, nose, mouth, - "He seems to have trouser pants and a few small wrinkles on his face." - Mikasa thought.

"Please try our white tea at our shop, white tea has anti-aging benefits even better than green tea!" Mikasa spoke fluently.   
"...Okay." - Levi said. After saying that, Mikasa also left, leaving Levi waiting alone by the wings by the window. "Do you believe in dream dreams?" - 1 customer sitting and selling side said.   
"No way! We don't know what the future is, we can dream of it? You seem to like mysterious things like Deja Vu, right? Haha" - You seem to be her boyfriend's reply.   
"Dreaming? Dejavu? Nonsense…" Levi thought  
The guy seems indifferent to strange things, it is a price he has to pay later…


	2. Since Then The Winter Sunshine Has Been In Full Bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for continuing my story :> Have a nice holiday everyone~

When the strong winds come, it is also winter preparing to knock on the doors of each house. Unlike the lucky winds of autumn that only bring a slightly chilly feeling, the winds make everyone shiver because of the cutting-edge cold. The sky was no longer clear, the sun was also gradually fading. Only a gray color remained in the sky, which could not help but evoke a feeling of gloom.  
The trees in the garden had all their leaves gone, only branches remained as thin as thin arms that looked pitiful. The birds no longer sang hello to the new day every morning, perhaps they invited each other to go south to avoid the cold. The sun man hid behind the thick clouds, fell asleep waiting for the warm spring. "Etto ... thank you for saving me the day before and letting me hitchhike." - Mikasa is shy. "It was like a dream!" She thought to herself.  
Of course, although she is a beautiful girl, she has a streak, but no one has ever passed her back on a scooter. She is a beautiful girl, but so beautiful is difficult to approach. It seems that cold is alternating with beauty so people dare not talk to her, let alone confess to her!  
"Nothing ..." - He coldly replied and enjoyed afternoon tea.  
As for him, he is known as a quiet eccentric but he is very productive. So everyone voted for him to be the Captain. Yes, your job is a spy. He has to do risky jobs such as sneaking into the mafia gang, defusing bombs when necessary, disguising himself as many different people, getting information from newsdealers, …  
"I should thank him ... I wonder what I should do ...?" Mikasa thought confusedly. Sasha came out from the counter, and saw Mikasa having trouble and ran to ask: "Are you having something awkward? I guess! Is that something to repay the other brother?" - She said, smiling. "W-How do you know?" Mikasa was surprised.  
"Because you are "God to repay ". Every time I do something for you you will compensate for me, I remember it all!" - She was relieved - "Anyway, he will help my shop, let me give you a hint." Sasha started thinking: "Shirt, necklace, tie, alcohol, .... what is this?" "I can see a necklace ... looks like he's never used a necklace, I think this gift will be unique, right?" Mikasa thought.

After saying that after work that night, Mikasa went to the men's clothing store to look for a necklace. "Hmmm .... He's a quiet person, I think I should buy a black necklace ..."  
With that, she charged the bill and went out the door. Continuing to bury in the cold of winter ... "Thank you, see you soon!"  
On the way home, she walked silently.  
She waited day by day, waited for a day he came back to receive her little gift. Wait for the winter wind to start to chill, the leaves finally start to fall until the snow is thick, covering all roads. Crowds of people passed by, everyone breathed because of the cold ...

Finally, that day comes, he wears a thick coat.  
"Give me a cup of black tea." He ordered water, staff carefully recorded, and then ran to report.  
"He's finally arrived, what are you waiting for?" Sasha lightly pushed Mikasa's hand.  
"Um!" - After saying that, she took up the courage to walk towards him.  
"Well ... umm ... about you saving me last time, shall I invite you to the cinema? They have been showing" Qwerty "recently." - She said, and then her face turned red.  
"She must be so cold that she blushes like that" - he thought.  
"Wait for me to check my schedule." He quickly took out a notepad with a 2021 calendar ... "I'm free at night on the 16th, I guess I can go." - He replied briefly and concisely. Although it is the last day of the year, the work is still scattered every day, but he can still grasp it because he divides the time to complete it on time.  
"Thank you. Ah ... e-this is a necklace ... I picked it up at a shop near the house ... do you like it?" - She lowered her face - "Oh, never been this embarrassed" - she thought. She was a cold person who rarely opened her heart, but after meeting him she was awkward to know him.  
"Oh ... so beautiful. I've never used a necklace ..." - He was so surprised, his eyes widened at the necklace. He accepted it gently from her hand and thought:  
"She has an aesthetic sense." Yes, Mikasa is a graphic designer. She has artistic talents and a forgiving heart by reading much literature and listening to music. (That's the opposite of Levi already) "You can wear it out or you don't like it so you can put it in your shirt, no need to take it off every day." - Finally, she regained her coldness.  
That night she went to bed, recalling giving the bracelet and blushing ... "I don't understand me! But admitting he gave off a genuine expression ..." Handsome!)  
As for England, that night he planned to go on a survey for the next morning intense when late at night when he saw her gift, his eyebrows no longer furrowed.  
Suddenly someone's appearance in life changed themselves ...

On a secluded night, thick fog over the mountain Esperanza in the North of Helen country, the mafia gathered to change the gas in the nearby forest. The sound of a truck carrying gas cylinders making a "humming" noise disturbed the quiet forest of wildlife here ... Soon the car stopped, followed by the footsteps of several people coming out...  
"Is there enough stock?" - a strange man's voice said.  
"Enough." - brief and concise, they open the product inspection package.  
"This is money, take it-" Thinking everything was over, Levi suddenly appeared kicking the money stakes. Then he used his hand to punch each of them in the stomach. "Farlan !!! Isabelle !!!" - He shouted. From where appeared two more men tame guns from the front and back of the forest road.  
"For what purpose are they going to buy weapons?" Said Isabelle. But it seems he did not confess. Farlan immediately kicked the boss in the leg. He frowned and hugged his legs in pain.  
"Get out quickly !!!" Farlan shouted impatiently, but the man still refused to say a word. Immediately, Levi pulled a knife close to his neck and anvil-  
“If you don't say it, your head will leave his neck slowly, the pain that prolongs death comes slowly in pain and ... . "  
"I’ll SAY, I’ll SAY !!!" - the man burst into tears - "I bought weapons and sold them to the traitors and bought new weapons from my country that is making them a foreign threat to them!"  
"That is against the law!" - Isabelle laughed, exasperated that he finally confessed.  
“We will inform the police and detain you. Please get in the car. ” - So the two men exchanging weapons were arrested at the station. Everything is resolved.

On the way back, all three stopped at a nearby bar to empty their glasses to celebrate completing the mission.  
"Wasn't our brother Le scary at that time?" Isabelle said. She held the cocktail in her hand, swung it back and forth a little, and drank.  
"I swear that if Mr. Le doesn't do that, we'll be stuck there until morning!" - Then they laughed and finished their glasses.  
"Well on the 16th we seem to have free time, I have not been to the spa for a long time, maybe that afternoon I will visit a spa to relax!" Isa said  
"I would probably use that day to go golf with you guys at the club, I haven't greeted them in a long time ..." - replied Farlan  
"And I know what the rest of us are going to do !!" - She raised her voice.  
"The other one" refers to me, huh - "- Levi was cut off before he could say it …  
“He'll go back to take on some sort of part-time job even though he's got a lot of money from previous cases! Honey, you should do something to relax a little ~ like me! " - She smiled happily.  
"Hahaha" - Farlan laughed too.  
"I'm going to see a movie with a girl-" - Levi continued to be interrupted.  
"Ah, it's a mission to date the chairman's daughter to get information, I get it haha" - these people can't stop laughing.  
"Not a mission, just a gift to return the favor." - He replied ignoring that flood as he used to do.  
"WHAT ISIIIII ???" My family decided to go out, can you believe it ??? " - They screamed, it was late now, so there were no customers around, only the bar owner smiled lightly when they saw their reaction.  
And since then, he is no longer alone, acting alone as usual. His soul is like a cold winte


End file.
